


The Case Begins

by orphan_account



Series: A Different Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is part 2





	

Well boys we should  probably start back to work on this case before anymore people die at the hands of a demon. The more that die the harder it will be to get access to the information that we need."  
  
    "Marina is right Dean we should get back to work. Marina and I will go talk to the police that worked the case"  
  
   "I'll go talk to the people who watched the deaths happened."  
  
   "Good we got a plan let's move out and meet up back here when we are done and we will figure out next steps from there."  
  
    Sam and I head out to go talk to the police in full disguise. When we arrive I start feeling really kind of paranoid about faking our way to see private police records. Sam however seemed calm very calm, the fact that if caught major prison time didn't seem to bother him as he took the lead. Once inside and looking at police reports we noticed that they all said that it was no murder but more of a suicide, and it was also said that they were not acting like themselves before their deaths. I was at that point one hundred percent sure that this was a demon doing this, one that takes pleasure in killing people. This one had to be killed before it killed anymore people. Sam seemed just as sure as I was that this was demonic and that it was on a killing spree.  
  
       During this time period Dean was doing the following: interviewing  the actual people who saw them and getting the statement in words as to what had happened. When we got back all the statements matched up there was no missing information pieces that could be filled in by what the actual witnesses said. So we just had to study the pattern more and do even more research on the particular demon we had to be sure that we were going to stop it dead in its tracks before it had the chance to take another innocent life. Judging from the pattern it is striking every ten days. So we had approximately another 6 days before it was due to attack again. So immediately we started trying to predict its next location of attack. Once we knew that we could be there in time to save this unknown persons life.  I that night fell asleep at my desk next to Dean, Sam was passed out on the couch.   
  
   *Three-thirty A.M.*  
  
   "Marina! Wake up darling and go to your bed." Sam said as he was gently shaking me.  
  "Thanks Sam. How long have you been awake?"  
  "Not long I just woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed that you were sleeping at your desk and thought that you'd be more comfortable in your own bed."  
   "Thanks I don't sleep in that room by myself because some weird shit goes on in that room. Granite my bed is comfortable but I rather not sleep there because that room is absolutely creepy."  
   "H-How about I come with you?" Sam said a little sheepishly.  
   "Sure."  
      
     We both start walking off towards my room. We both go in but neither one of us leaves the room. We are laying there in the bed, I scoot closer to him because I am freezing cold. He didn't seem to mind. We eventually fell asleep just like that cuddling. The next morning Dean woke up before Sam and I did. He went off to go get food , because we were still sleeping and he was hungry. When he returned we were still sleeping and he was still unsure of where Sam was. So he goes and opens my bedroom door just a little and finds Sam and I. He walked away with a little smile. It was one-thirty in the afternoon when we finally awoke, because it was so late when we awoke that we just took the day off.  
  
    "So Sammy how did you two sleep last night. Yes I knew that you and Marina were in her bed together."  
   "Dean! Really is that really something you must ask?"  
   "Yes it is Sammy."  
Sam turns to me and says,"Marina, I have a question for you?" he seemed like he was a high school boy trying to ask his crush out.  
    "Yes what is it Sam?" I say with a smile that says I love you but at the same time is a little confused by what the question could be.  
    "Ha- I was kinda wondering if you wanted to be u-m-m my girlfriend?"  
     
Dean freaks out and looses his drink of water and is staring at Sam like he is fucking crazy. I can't speak all I do is nod my head yes, with a shocked sheepish grin on my face. Dean looks at the both of us like he seriously didn't see that one coming. It felt so right to be with Sam but I had also never expected that I would fall in love Sam Winchester. It was different now because I was under his constant watchful eye. It seemed like he was afraid that someone or something would kill me now that I was his girlfriend. Little did I know that he had lost a girlfriend to a demon a few years ago and he was bound and determined that that would not happen to me.  
  
     "Sam?"  
   "Yes Marina, what is it?"  
 "I don't mean to complain but I'm getting hungry."  
   "Oh that's okay honey we'l stop and get something to eat."  
  "Thank you!"

   Well not long after that they pulled into a fast food joint so that way Sam could get me something to eat. I was starving and felt like I had an appetite that could choke a horse. I was happy he took care of me, and made me feel special. I could never have wanted anything more, it was a rare unique experience. I felt safe as though nothing nor anybody could hurt me. We were on our way to go to the new site where our hunt maybe taking place the place kind of gave me the creeps   


End file.
